


Resurrected In The Wrong Body

by orphan_account



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, DEArtfest, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot? Never heard of her., no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few months after the events of Detroit Evolution, Nines Stern and Gavin have a moment together.
Relationships: Human Upgraded Connor | RK900/Android Gavin, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Resurrected In The Wrong Body

“Is this the part where I remind you smoking will kill you, even if it’s slower then it will a human?” Nines asked his android partner. Gavin was leaning on his elbows over the safety railing of a bridge, watching the river flow below. Nines had approached from behind Gavin, wrapped up in a white trench coat. 

“I can always get the damage repaired.” Gavin moved to toss his half-used cigarette into the river, but Nines caught his hand first. Nines threw it on to the ground and snubbed it out with his boot. Gavin scoffed while Nines picked the cigarette back up and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. 

Nines joined Gavin in leaning over the safety railing, and after a moment of comfortable silence Gavin reached over and intertwined his now white fingers with Nines’. Nines was the first to say something. “How long has it been since everything with Lazzo? Two, three months?” 

“Almost four. I heard from him a couple days ago. ‘Parently North understood and let him keep his job.”

“Ever empathetic leader of yours, huh?”

“Something like that. What ‘bout that chick that was buyin’ illegal android parts for her girlfriend? What happened to her?”

“Ada? We let her go with a warning.” Gavin looked over at Nines, his LED flashing yellow for a split moment. 

“Your body’s temperature is falling. You’ll get sick if you’re out in the cold for much longer.”

“Then we should head home. I’m sure Hollie misses you.” Nines turned on his heel and began walking to his car, Gavin close behind. Gavin scoffed at the statement.

“I named her Asshole, don’t try to make it cute.”

“I will not refer to my cat as Asshole, and will certainly not put that on her collar and vet form.”

“I’ll have my way one day, just you wait.”

“Yes, once you have a cat of your own. Despite the fact I let you name her, she is still my cat.”


End file.
